


The Cure

by ceceliadean



Series: The Cure [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, robert mccready - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliadean/pseuds/ceceliadean
Summary: When Rell and McCready first teamed up, he was surprised at how much of a merc she was through and through. On the brink of finding a cure for his son they find themselves on the brink they don't want to admit.
Relationships: McCready x OC
Series: The Cure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Cure

“Okay, I just need to drop off the oil supply for Piper’s leather armour and grab that awesome upgraded missile launcher from Deke and we can hit up Med Tek. You need anything?” Rell asked as she hurried into the wooden cabin she called home in Sanctuary and turned on the lights. She was shaking with excitement. All McCready had ever asked her for was a cure for his son and they were _so_ close.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” he sauntered in behind her.

“Slow down?!” she almost shouted. “Sorry.”

“No, I,” he chuckled in his melodic way and held up his hands, “I get it. But that place is riddled with ghouls.”

“That’s nothing! We...wait how do you know that?” Rell stopped rummaging through drawers of one of her mismatched dressers and turned to look over her shoulder.

He sighed and rubbed his goatee then sat down on her bed. “I’ve tried, okay? I went twice. Three times. I got in the door _once_. I couldn’t even get to the executive terminal to try Joe’s password. I need you there.”

He’d never said anything even close to emotional before besides the occasional use of the word ‘appreciate’. Her mouth hung in an O and she straightened up. “Why didn’t you tell me? Wait, and of course I’d be there. What are you talking about?”

“You haven’t slept in roughly two days,” he smirked, still clearly shy about what he’d said.

“Then neither have you.”

“When you were chatting up Deacon yesterday afternoon I may have passed out for a bit.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh._ You can’t rush a mosh pit of ghouls as you are.” He gestured up and down her body.

She finally looked down and realized how much _blood_ was coating her. It was complimented by the occasional boatfly muck puddle. “I’m fine! I’m packing about 20 stimpacks and the psycho – “

“Enough with the psycho, Rell! You’re a hair away from relying on it. You’re a person. I’m a person. We sleep. So here’s my suggestion,” he stood up and dropped his loaded up jacket on the foot of her bed, “I’ll go get us some food and you take a shower then we both crash for at least a few hours. It’s pitch black out anyway.”

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and sucked her teeth. She felt the wave of exhaustion creeping over her. “Deal.”

Ten minutes later they were sitting cross legged on the bed eating corn on the cob and roasted radscorpion, which was unabashedly her favourite. He put up with it.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” McCready said after a swallow.

“You’re one to talk,” Rell scoffed. “You’re a bitch to drag around.”

“Then let me rest!” he yelled and laughed.

“Then who would stab me for this bad boy,” she said through a bite and turned to lift the side of her dirty, previously white T-shirt to reveal a shallow but long gouge in the fatty tissue on her hip.

“Shit, man,” he took one last bite and hopped gracefully off the bed to run to her cabinet and rip it open.

“I have one you lunatic,” she teased and grabbed it from the table beside the bed where her typewriter sat with a pretty pink vase.

He grumbled as he took it and she stood to let him get a better look. He squatted down and gently touched her hip just above the cut. “Where’s Doc Crocker when you need him?”

“Fuck off,” she laughed. They’d put him behind bars due to the Early Sterling incident the day before.

“Stay still!”

“Don’t tease!”

He laughed a little more through his nose before steadying himself then placed small injections along the incision. His face pinched whenever he heard Rell suck in her breath. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t,” she hummed as he finished up.

“All fixed up,” he said softly as he stood and cleared his throat. He looked carefully into her cloudy blue eyes. “You’re not okay.”

“I’m just tired,” she lied. “I’m going to go to sleep. You were right.”

He exaggerated shock. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Take what you can get,” she smirked flirtatiously and turned on her heel, accidentally smacking him in the face with her long wet bright white hair. The bed was a cloud underneath her as she collapsed into it. McCready smiled at the way she stretched like a cat when she lay down. He walked to the center of the room and pulled the cord on the lightbulb. When it was dark he walked to the door. “Don’t,” he heard quietly from the bed.

He had hovered on purpose. She’d let him sleep in her bed before. It was really two twin mattresses pushed together but it was still one bed. “What.” Why did the dark make him feel like he had to be quieter?

“C’mere. I’m gonna be lonely.”

He secretly bit his lip as he smiled then turned back and walked toward Rell. “You sure?” He always felt almost guilty when this happened; like he shouldn’t let himself dwell on things.

“You make me feel safer.” She patted the side of the bed close to him. In the moonlight she watched him take off his hat and toss it on the floor before hesitantly taking his shirt off and letting it fall to the ground. He kicked off his boots and added his metal belt to the pile before lifting the tattered red blanket and tucking himself underneath. She took a long slow breath after realizing she’d been holding it. “Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you. Sharing quarters with eight other people isn’t exactly living large,” he pointed out. He put his hands behind his head and looked at her.

She could tell his eyes were still adjusting so she could look at him as much as she wanted to. All she wanted to do was reach out and brush her thumb along his bottom lip but she knew she couldn’t. He was her best friend. No Shaun. No Nate. He was all she had. She played with the wedding ring on her finger that she still wore and felt an ache of guilt in her stomach. “Still.”

He chuckled lightly. Nervously. They made eye contact but pretended that the other couldn’t possibly see in this much darkness but the moonlight fell in a smooth line across the bed across their chests. They both began to doze off, her first and him shortly after. He woke up a few hours later, the moon still the only light. Rell had rolled over in her sleep and was now on her tummy. Her arm was draped over his torso. He pretended it wasn’t an accident. Just for a little while.


End file.
